


I Got You Where I Want You Now

by thecivilunrest



Category: Free!
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, PWP, drunk and lonely Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/pseuds/thecivilunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She helps him undo his belt, and then realizes that the tights that she’s wearing are getting in the way. For a moment she mourns how cute her outfit was before ripping her tights and bunching her skirt around her waist so that he can get access. </p><p>Sei blinks. “Can you do that again?” he asks, sounding slightly sheepish. </p><p>“No,” she says, exasperated. She’s only wearing one pair of tights. “Now get in me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Where I Want You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkkeyslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkkeyslut/gifts).



> For Morgan, who's had a rough couple of days. I love you, loser. 
> 
> Also big thanks to the sex scene in the last episode of Shameless, which is what inspired this.

Kou knew this would happen, she absolutely _knew_ it. Rin is pathetic whenever Haru isn’t around on a good day, but it is a hundred times worse when he’s drunk. 

“I told you this would happen,” she says to Seijuuro, raising her voice to be heard over Rin singing sad songs in English in the backseat. “You’re way too nice, inviting him to dinner with us. He shouldn’t be out in public without Haru anymore.” 

“He was absolutely miserable,” Sei shoots back. “I thought he could use a pick-me-up. I thought it’d be nice.”

“ _Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she’s lucky cause_ ,” Rin shrieks suddenly before lowering his voice again, and Gou raises her eyebrows. 

“You were saying?” she asks

“So maybe I wanted him to owe me a favor too. And now he definitely will, after I take his drunk ass home.” 

“Like I said before, too kind,” Kou laughs, and Sei grabs her hand and kisses the back of it. Butterflies fill her stomach, even after all this time, even after they’ve been married a _year_. He smiles at her, squeezing her hand and she thinks, _I’m so lucky, I’m so-_

“Stop with the lovey dovey crap before I throw up,” Rin commands from the back seat. “I can’t take it.” 

“You’re one to talk, Nii-chan. Weren’t you just singing about, what was it, the teardrops on your guitar, because you can’t last a week when Haru’s goes on business trips?” 

“You brat,” Rin snarls, reaching up to pull at her hair the way that he had when they were kids and she annoyed him too much. Kou screeches, turning around and clawing at his hair the way she had when they were five. His reflexes aren’t as fast as they would be if he wasn’t drunk, so she manages to get a good chunk and pulls back. 

The car swerves, making Rin fly back into the backseat and forces Kou to turn back around. “No fighting while I’m driving,” Seijuuro says in his captain voice, which Kou is pretty sure still works on Rin, even after all this time. “You two aren’t five anymore.” 

Rin mutters something that Kou doesn’t catch, but for a moment he is blessedly silent before he goes back to crooning something soft in English. Really, she isn’t sure if she should consider Haru lucky, or pity him. It’s almost too bad that Haru is just as pathetic when Rin’s been away too. Dumb boys. 

For a moment, other than Rin’s pathetic mumbling, it’s silent. And then, “I think I’m going to throw up.”

“We’re not even touching!” Kou protests. 

“No, I really think I’m going to throw up.” 

“Like _hell_ are you throwing up in my car,” Sei tells him, checking his mirrors before hitting the gas. They get to the Nanase house in seven minutes. Kou knows because she counted. 

“Come on,” she hears Sei tell Rin as he helps him out of the car. “Just wait until we get to the house.” He lowers his voice. “If you vomit on my shoes I will kill you and your sister will help me hide the body.” Kou can’t help but admire how Seijuuro can say that with a smile on his face. 

She opens all the doors to the bathroom and when they reach the bathroom Rin manages to run the three steps to the bathtub and promptly vomits in it, not even attempting to reach the toilet. 

“Haru-chan is going to be to be pissed when he sees that,” Kou muses. “Do you think you’re done, big bro?” 

Rin nods, straightening up, before turning back to the tub to vomit. Kou just pats his back, sitting on the toilet. “Let it all out, just let it out.” 

Eventually Rin slumps against the tub, finished, and Kou helps him up and drags him to his bed. “Sleep tight, please don’t choke on your own vomit,” she tells him, even though they are past the danger zone of that, and walks to find Sei in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” she asks him, hopping onto the counter. Her feet dangle inches from the floor. 

“I was trying to find the cleaning supplies, I know they have them somewhere-” 

“Let my brother do that that, you giant clean freak,” she says, pulling Sei to look at her by tugging on his wrist. She gets him to come closer by wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Your brother-” Sei tries, but she just tightens her grip around his neck. 

“Don’t worry about him, he won’t wake up until tomorrow, and with a huge headache to boot.” She makes a mental note to get him some aspirin and water to leave at his bedside before she starts kissing Seijuuro again. 

Sei starts moving his hips slowly against her, wrapping his hands around her waist for leverage. Kou whimpers at the friction, tightening her hold against his waist. He moves slowly, but she feels herself building anyway, wanting more. “I thought you were worried about my brother?” she asks, not letting go. 

“He can clean up his own puke when he wakes up,” he reminds her, kissing her neck. 

“Fuck me then,” Kou whispers in his ear before grazing her teeth on the shell. Underneath her hands Sei shudders. 

She helps him undo his belt, and then realizes that the tights that she’s wearing are getting in the way. For a moment she mourns how cute her outfit was before ripping her tights and bunching her skirt around her waist so that he can get access. 

Sei blinks. “Can you do that again?” he asks, sounding slightly sheepish. 

“No,” she says, exasperated. She’s only wearing one pair of tights. “Now get in me.” 

He does as she complies, slowly thrusting into her. Kou has no patience for that and so she almost falls off the counter trying to meet his thrust. Seijuuro catches her by the ass and puts her back on the counter before finally getting all the way in. He groans as her fingernails dig into his shoulder, holding on for dear life. 

It doesn’t take much before she’s ready to come, fluttering around him. He reaches down to touch her clit in the slow circle way that she likes and then she’s coming. 

Kou screams a little too loud when she comes. Sei has to cover her mouth with one of his hands, looking over her shoulder to Rin’s room. It’s like they’re teenagers again and Sei has just come back to college. They haven’t had to have quiet sex in years. 

Seijuuro comes right after her, biting his lip before he pulls out of her and fixes his pants again. 

Kou can hardly stand when she jumps off the counter, and Sei has to catch her when she almost falls. “Let’s just take a quick nap on their futon,” Kou says, nodding towards the futon that’s in the corner of the room. 

“That sounds good, I can’t drive right now,” Sei replies and Kou giggles, getting on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

 

The sun is barely coming up, the sky still lilac, when Rin is standing over them, looking simultaneously tired and pissed and hungover. “Did you two have sex on my futon?” he asks, voice dangerously low. “You smell like it.” 

“No,” Kou whispers, because it’s true. Seijuuro feigns sleep beside her, not wanting to deal with her brother. She envies them that. 

“If you let us sleep more Sei will clean the vomit in the tub for you,” she counters. 

Rin blanches. “I puked in the tub?” He rubs a hand over his face. “Haru’s going to kill me.” 

“I know. So Sei will clean it if you let us sleep some more and go back to bed yourself.” 

Rin nods, and shuffles back to his and Haru’s room, slamming the door. 

“Unfair,” Sei mumbles beside her, pulling her to his side. 

“You were going to do it last night anyway. But I bought us a couple more hours. So, sleep?”

“Sleep,” Sei agrees, drawing the covers over them both.


End file.
